Are You Planning a Party?
by DisneyPrincess104
Summary: Jayne brings home a boy briefly , Mrs. Bennett calls, and Beth does some teasing. A modern P&P oneshot


Greeting All! I had a snow day today but it never ended up snowing, just icky rain :(

Anyways this afternoon I was looking through my folder and I found this, its short and goes more in depth to the characters' personalities laid out in the last couple of my previous few fics. Enjoy!

* * *

Sundays were Beth's favorite day of the week, Sunday mornings to be specific. From nine to one every Sunday Beth had the apartment to herself while her sister/roommate either went to church or something else. Jayne knew Beth needed a few hours' quiet time to clear her head and relax during the week.

Most days Beth made herself a cup of tea, grabbed her giant throw blanket or a sleeping bag, and sat on the window seat with a book.

On this particular day Beth's long curly brown hair hung down her back in still slightly wet loose spirals and she was dressed in huge grey sweatpants and a blue tank top. Her earl grey tea was in a Tigger mug and she was snuggled up under her giant green throw watching the snowfall.

The night before a huge Nor'easter had blown through New England, leaving Boston with a foot and a half for her first snow of the season and just in time for the holidays. From the apartment's perch almost on the top of Beacon Hill Beth could just see the Boston Public Garden.

While nothing could completely block out the sounds of the city or mellow out Boston drivers, the snow certainly muffled it.

Making a split decision Beth jumped up and put on her jacket and a hat and rushed out the door. When she got to the street Beth just stood in the middle and spun around, her head thrown back and her mouth wide open, attempting to catch a snowflake. After about a half hour of being outside Beth got cold, something she couldn't stand, and headed back inside.

Just as she had finished taking her coat and hat off, the phone rang, enjoying her peace and quiet Beth didn't answer, hoping the caller would take the hint and not call again.

Beth heard the shrill ringing of the phone a second time and winced, realizing the caller wasn't going to give up. After regretfully dog-earing her page and putting her mug of tea on the windowsill, she got up to answer it.

Before she even got to hello she heard the shrill voice of her mother, "_JAYNE! JAYNE YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT I HAVE JUST DISCOVERED!!_"

Beth shut her eyes, repressing a moan. "Mama it's Beth, Jayne's not here."

"_Beth! Guess what Alice Lucas just told me?!_"

Rolling her eyes, she responded, "I don't know mama, what?"

"_Charles Bingley has just moved into an apartment in Netherfield!_" Fanny Bennett said dramatically.

"Who?" Beth said blankly. She made her way back over to her window seat and curled back up under her blanket.

"_Oh Beth! How you tease me! You know, Charles Bingley!_" When Beth didn't respond Fanny continued, "_You know! He's that handsome young man who owns that business…_"

Beth tuned her mother out and went back to reading her book. After about five minutes Fanny noticed her daughter's lack of response, "_Beth! Beth! ELIZABETH,_" she finally bellowed into the phone. "_Are you listening to me?!_"

"Not really mama," Beth said not sounding sorry at all.

"_Are you reading again child?_"

"Yes Mama."

"_What?_"

"Sense and Sensibility."

"_Again?_"

"Yes mama. And I _was_ listening. Charles Bingley and his partner just bought that new recycling company and the company developed a new way to recycle plastic or something, right?"

"Y_ou were listening! Well I was just calling to tell you that if you see him or he invited you to anything you must be polite and accept! No matter what!_"

"How will I know what he looks like?" Beth asked, only to antagonize.

"_Google him or something! You're young, figure it out!_" Fanny snapped. "_And make sure your sister knows!_"

Beth let out a sigh of relief when her mother hung up; talking to Fanny Bennett was always exhausting even over the phone.

Beth glanced around the apartment she shared with her twin, Jayne, it was a mess. Looking closer Beth realized most of it was hers. With another sigh she began cleaning it up before Jayne got home.

An hour later Beth was just finishing up she heard a key in the lock. "Beth!" Someone sung out.

"Kitchen Jay!" Beth responded.

A few moments later she heard not one but two pairs of foot steps coming into the kitchen, "Beth do you still have that key old Mrs. Coakley gave you?"

"Why?" Beth teased. "Planning to break into the empty apartment and throw a wild par-tay?"

"No…" Jayne's tone of voice made Beth turn around.

Standing awkwardly behind Jayne in the doorway was a tall, slim redheaded man. "Hi," he said grinning at her.

"Hi," Beth returned, throwing a curious glance at her twin, who smiled at her. "I'm Beth."

"Charley," he returned. "I live across the hall-"

"In old Mrs. Coakley's place!" Beth finished, "That why you need the key!"

Jayne rolled her eyes, "she's a smart one," she muttered loudly to Charley, who grinned.

Beth glared at her sister and left to go find the key. When she returned a few moments later Jayne and Charley were still standing in the same place, Charley was telling a story, waving his arms around and making Jayne laugh.

"Found it," she sung, holding it out to Charley.

"Thanks, my sister borrowed the only copy of the key and lost it."

"Sisters are so annoying," Beth teased, glancing pointedly at Jayne.

Charley laughed and made his way towards the door. Just as he was about to leave he turned back, "So my sister is having a housewarming party on Friday, would you guys like to come?"

Beth and Jayne shared a glance, "sure!" Jayne said, smiling.

"Great! It's a seven, here's my card, it has my cell. Call if you have any questions." He handed the card to Jayne and left.

"'Charles Bingley CEO of DB Energy'," Jayne read.

Beth slapped her forehead theatrically, "I was supposed to tell you! Mama called, she wants you to know the incredibly handsome Charles Bingley in moving into our apartment complex."

Jayne rolled her eyes, "Well, I guess we met him."

"And Mama will be so happy to hear you _like him_!" Beth sang, making her sister blush.

"I swear to god Beth, if you say one word to mama, I'll…"

"You'll what Jay?" Beth teased.

"I'll tell Mama about Bobby Miller and Warped Tour," Jay threatened.

Beth's eyes widened, "my lips are sealed." She promised, 'locking' her lips and theatrically throwing away the key before returning to her book and tea mug.

* * *

Thanks for readying and I hoped you enjoyed it!!

To all of you hoping that I'll get up off my bum and post a real story with all these one-shots I've been doing, you'll be disappointed. I have discovered I leterally lack the mental capabilities to write a multi-chapter fic, I get distracted and bored too easily. _But _if I think of them as one-shots I can write. That leaves me with posting a ton of one shots and _maybe_ (_maybe_) eventually compiling them.

Cheers!


End file.
